The Dreamstone (film)
The Dreamstone is a American/British/Canadian/French/German/Danish/Spanish Theatrical-release 3D Live-action/CG-Animated Family Musical Fantasy-Adventure Feature film based on Fan-Favorited 1990 Cartoon Series "The Dreamstone" This will be directed by Mel Gibson. It was Co-produced by Icon Productions and Walt Disney Pictures in association with Ingenious Media., also distributed worldwide by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The Film's Animations, CGI, Special Effects and VFX provided by Framestore. This film will bring back "The Dreamstone", which rises into a New CGI Sequel Reboot. Coming soon in November 25, 2020. The film location is (Where?) Synopsis (Any ideas about the synopsis) Thomas McChill is a human hater because they killed his parents. Rufus, and Amberly were continue on adventure. When Rufus, Amberly, Pildit, The Dream Maker, Albert, Bridgie the Male Heligator, Priscilla the Female Heligator and the gang called "Nices" of human kids, teenagers, and young adults from the planet of Earth, all teams up to set off to Viltheed and The Land of Nightmares to Defeat Zordrak to save The Land of Dreams. Plot (Any ideas about the plot) Chapter 1 - The Nazis are Coming Thomas McChill, lived in United Kingdom, had a beautiful time with his parents, so he is the proudest day of his life. He can follow in his hearts. It was his birthday and his Mother and Father made a present for him of drum. One night, a terrible house fire happened, everything's changed when Nazis attacked. His parents told him to escape from the Nazis and run far, far away. They burned the house, and killed his parents, and Thomas's life had changed from happy to miserable forever. He vowed to hate all the bad guys for what they had done to his family and he kept that far. The kids, teenagers, and young adults are all orphans during WWII and lived with wealthy man in a mansion and finds a book "The Sleeping World" which there is planet where the place called, "Land of Dreams." Chapter 2 - I Want My Parents One of the orphans saw the book that they are building the rocket ship to catch the stars, but the rocket began to shake loose, landed down to another planet, and all the pages are blanked. Thomas told them that all the soldiers killed his parents. Thomas is singing when he want his family back. Chapter 3 - I Hate You All orphans are having a dinner party. Mr. and Mrs. (Who?) (?) Thomas looked at all the soldiers and had the great rage rose up inside of him. How dare they fun within to be happy, after what they did to his family. Thomas told all the soldiers that he hate them all for what they did. He ran away outside, sobbing, and he knew that Mr. and Mrs. (?) met with the Nazis and he is angry that he hates them. Chapter 4 - The Land of Dreams Thomas saw the rocket ship came down to Earth. The rocket was about the hit him, but he took cover, run, and hide. The Noops saw the human. Rufus and Amberly took Thomas to the Land of Dreams and the rocket had started and went out of an outer space. Chapter 5 - What Means Friendship Do? All the Noops saw the human. Thomas saw the shark, and scared run away, but (dream maker, Amberly, or Rufus told him not to be alarmed, so it was Albert the dogfish. Thomas told them that Nazis ruined his life, killed his parents because he hated bad guys. All bad guys. Thomas told Rufus and Amberly that he's an orphan, so his family killed by soldiers and he hates the bad guys, like, soldiers, and he showed the picture of his Mother and Father, but Amberly and Rufus told him that he got them because they're friends. They sang to him that it's about the friendship. Chapter 6 - When the Good Fights Bad In the morning, they woke up and getting ready for breakfast. After breakfast, Thomas gonna pick some flowers. Thomas turned around and saw the Wutt, the wutt got him and Thomas is mean and told to let him go. All the Wuts captured him and take him to the Wutt Forest. Thomas thought Pildit is a bad guy. Pildit sang to Thomas for how to be good and stop being bad. Chapter 7 - (?) The Urpneys gets the dreamstone (?) (?) Chapter 8 -Well, Well, Well, What Have We Here? In Vilthead, Blob, Frizz, and Nug are (?). The dragon name was "Lord Zordrak." Zordrak sang the villain song. (?) Chapter 9 - (?) (?) Chapter 10 - (?) (?) Chapter 11 - (?) (?) Chapter 12 - (?) (?) Chapter 13 - (?) (?) Chapter 14 - (?) The Dream Maker told all the orphans that Rufus and Amberly took Thomas in the Land of Dreams. Chapter 15 - (?) Thomas Chapter 16 - (?) Dream Maker told the queen that they are the group of "Nices." (?) Chapter 17 - (?) (?) Chapter 18 - (?) Rufus meets the Heligators at their territory, Bridgie gives Rufus a Winged Backpack and they plan for Rufus to signal all Heligators to ambush Urpgor and they fly to Viltheed and Rufus goes up to confront Urpgor, who is laughing and barred Rufus' entrance, however, Rufus signaled, all Heligators comes to Ambush Urpgor, Urpgor screams in terror and being chased by Heligators, until Urpgor used his invention - Giant Sticky Fly Papers Chapter 19 - Telling the World The orphans going to rescue all the Noops. Chapter 20 - (?) The Nices are following the star. Just like the "wise men from the east." (?) Chapter 21 - (?) (?) (?) Chapter 22 - (?) Thomas and all his gang "Nices" gets the Dreamstone back to the Land of Dreams, along with Rufus, Amberley, Pildit and others, but Albert had been hit by The Egg of Death. (Rufus or Amberly) told Urpneys that they don't want to be part of them. Blob told them to let them go because they are done with them and they all laughed. Chapter 23 - (?) Thomas told the queen that Albert's been injured and she must save him. The queen told him that it's nothing that can do. The Nices are singing about the dreams and Thomas is playing drum. Thomas looked at the baby. He thought it was the most wonderful sight he had ever seen. Albert's healed are back and Thomas's hearts are filled with bliss and tender. Chapter 24 - (?) (?) The Bruffers Chapter 25 - (?) (?) Chapter 26 - (?) (?) Mr. and Mrs. (?) told Thomas that they wanted to be a family and (?) Thomas thought they worked with Nazis. Thomas are now adoptive family. (Any ideas about the final chapter) Characters (Any ideas about the characters) Humans/Main Cast * Thomas McChill, Leader of "Nices" and hero from Earth as Asa Butterfield - He's a lonely orphan due to his family's killed in a house fire by WWII. He is hatred of all the bad guys. * (Orphan guy or girl) * (Any ideas who are the orphans's names) * The Dream Maker as Ben Kingsley - A wise one and looked like a wizard. *Mrs. McChill as (?) - *Mr. McChill as (?) - *Edward as (?) - An orphan from Earth and youngest member of "Nices." An (?) year old orphan is (Young kid, teen, or young adult) *(Any ideas who is the wealthy man who lived in the mansion, like, millionaire or billionaire) Mr. (Fredrickson?) as (?) *(Any ideas who's wealthy man's wife is) Mrs. (Fredrickson?) as (?) *(Any ideas who are maids, butlers, servants, chauffeur, and cook) *(Any ideas about more cast) Animated Characters * Rufus as David Thewlis - Husband and best friend of Amberly and friend of Thomas. * Amberly as Natalia Tena - Wife and best friend of Rufus and friend of Thomas. * Albert the Dog Fish as (?) - Dream Maker's dog. * Pildit as Bill Hader - Leader of the mystical forest. *Lord Zordrak as Ralph Fiennes - An antagonist. The Lord of Nightmares and a dragon alike. *Urpgor as Bill Nighy - An out of controlled scientist. *Corporal Frizz by Ozzy Osbourne - *Corporal Nug as Billy Connolly - *Sgt. Blob as Jemaine Clement - *Bridgie as Ian Mckellen - *Priscilla as Imelda Staunton - *Queen Heligatoria as (?) - New Characters Bridgie1.jpg|Bridgie the Heligator Priscilla1.jpg|Priscilla, Bridgie's Wife Cast David_Thewlis_2008.jpg|David Thewlis as Rufus Natalia_Tena_Sydney_20120616_1.jpg|Natalia Tena as Amberley Bill_Nighy_Pride_TIFF_2014.jpg|Bill Nighy as Urpgor Ralph_Fiennes_2013.jpg|Ralph Fiennes as Lord Zordrak bill-hader-6.jpg|Bill Hader as Pildit Ben_Kingsley_2012.jpg|Ben Kingsley as The Dream Maker (Live-action) OzzyChangingHands02-20-2010new.jpg|Ozzy Osbourne as Corporal Frizz Billy_Connolly_Festival_Cine_Sidney.jpg|Billy Connolly as Corporal Nug Jemaine_Clement_Fantastic_Fest_(cropped).jpg|Jemaine Clement as Sgt. Blob SDCC13_-_Ian_McKellen.jpg|Ian McKellen as Bridgie Imelda_Staunton_(2011).jpg|Imelda Staunton as Priscilla Asa_Butterfield_at_TIFF_2014.jpg|Asa Butterfield as Thomas McChill (Live action) *Many More - TBA/TBC (Any ideas about the cast of Thomas's Mother and Dad, wealthy man, and all the orphans) Soundtrack *"Sleeping Sun" by Night wish (opening credits song) *"Better Than a Dream" by Katie Melua *"Locking Up the Sun" by Poets of the Fall *"Good Night, Sleep Tight" by The Beatles *"Telling the World" by Taio Cruz (When Thomas and Orphans going to Rescue the Noops) *"I Want my Parents" by (Song to audience/soldiers) by Thomas McChill *Order the Dreams" by Orphans *"First Time for Day and Night" (Sad song) *"What Means Friendship Do?" (A Lullaby to Thomas) by David Thewlis (Rufus) and Natalia Tena (Amberly) *"When the Good fights Bad" (Song to Thomas) by Bill Hader (Pildit) *"Well, Well, Well, What Have We Here?" (The Villains song) by Ralph Fiennes (Zodrak) *"The War Song of Urpneys" by Billy Connolly, Ozzy Osbourne and Frank Bruno *"We Fly All Together Now!" (The Heligators song) by Heligators *"Light and Day" by The Polyphonic Spree (ending credits song) Scores *The Nazis are Coming *(?) *(?)I Hate You *(?) The Rocket Crash Down *(?) Noops Land *(?) *(?) *(Captured by Wuts?) *(?) Urpney's Theme *(?) Zordrak's Theme *(?) Visiting the Queen *(?) *(?) To The Rescue *(?) *Battle of the Nightmares * Trailer Song *Teaser Trailer - "First Night, First Day" by Mychael Danna *First Trailer - "Do or Die" by 30 Seconds to Mars *Second Trailer - "New Life" (Sun) by Thomas Bergersen (Two-Steps from Hell) *Third Trailer - "Cosmic Girl" by Jamiroquai *Fourth Trailer - "Take on Me" by A-ha Lyrics (Any ideas about the lyrics) TBA Main article: The Dreamstone (film)/Lyrics Soundtrack Main article: The Dreamstone (film)/Soundtrack Gallery (Any ideas about the gallery) Posters TBA Trailers TBA Photos TBA Concept Arts TBA Characters TBA Storyboards TBA Stills TBA Designs Albert_Designs1.png|Albert was Actually a Spiny dogfish shark in this Movie as a CG Redesign AlbertProfile01.png|Old and Original Design (TV Series) spinarolo-2.jpg|New and Redesigned Albert (Movie) Others Video Production TBA Designs TBA Development TBA Casting TBA Animation *Albert's design is similar to the animation style of Legend of the Guardians (2010) *Noops were animated in style of Paddington (2014-) *Wutts are animated in style of Beowulf (2007) *Heligators were became animated in style of The Golden Compass (2007) *Urpneys were only animated to motion-capture in the same style to The Adventures of Tintin (2011) *TBA Music TBA Reception and Release TBA Shorts TBA Animated Shorts TBA Theatrical Shorts TBA Home Media Shorts TBA Marketing TBA Home Media TBA DVD or Blu-Ray Main Menu Main article: The Dreamstone (film)/DVD Menu Broadway Musical Box office TBA Critical response TBA Accolades TBA Rating TBA Transcripts TBA Main Transcript Trailer Transcripts Opening and Closing Credits Quotes TBA Outtakes Sequels TBA Main article: The Dreamstone 2 Commercials (Any ideas about the commercials, like, merchandise for McDonald's, soft drink or any others) TBA Main article: The Dreamstone (film)/Commercials Merchandise TBA Video Games TBA Main article: The Dreamstone (film)/Video Games Trivia TBA * (?)They, Orphans are grouped of Nices, are following the star, just like Three Kings of Wise Men in the Bible. * (?) Neverending story * (Any ideas about an Easter Egg) * (Any ideas about the cameo characters) * Category:The Dreamstone Category:Live-action films Category:Live-Action Category:Live-action films based on cartoons Category:Live Action Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Digital 3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:3D Category:Icon Productions Category:GK Films Category:Infinitum Nihil Category:Walden Media Category:Heyday Films Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Adventure Category:Family Category:Family films Category:DHX Media Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:CGI and Live Action Films Category:CGI animated Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI Films Category:Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated films Category:Computer animation Category:Mel Gibson Category:Films directed by Mel Gibson Category:DVD Category:Musical Films Category:2020